


A Series of One Shots

by forjamia



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used, You Me At Six, Young Veins
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjamia/pseuds/forjamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little 'series' of love, lust, death and despair. Just a bunch of one shots about a bunch of different things also some of the characters are my cute little Instagram followers c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Escape {Frerard}

**Author's Note:**

> wow this one is actually quite short.

Life flashes before my eyes as you pass by. Your fairy like features leave me stunned. Mouth gapping wide. I take a deep breath in as your graceful body places itself in front of mine. Our desks left a few inches apart. You turn and whisper into my ear   
"Lame class huh?" Your voice was gravely and breath smelled of cigarettes, booze and cinnamon. I had quickly stuttered out an answer and looked down at my paper and began to doodle away. Your eyes still on me as you watch my hands move back and forth between doodling and erasing and writing.   
"What’s your name sugar?" You broke the silence as my cheeks flared up bright red.  
"Fran-Frank Iero. Yours?" I replied politely.   
"Gerard. Gerard Way." He smirked. My insides would have exploded but that’d just make a scene. "I’m going to call you Frankie if you don’t mind." He winked and turned back around chewing on his pen whilst listening to the lesson. My mother was the only one who called me Frankie. I never let anyone else call me that. But for some mysterious reason it sounded good coming from you so I did not make an attempt to intervene and correct you.  
A few classes had passed since I had last talked to you and heard your mesmerizing voice. I had trouble paying attention in my classes. Your face and voice were stuck in my head. I had even fallen asleep and dreamt of us lying in my bed arms wrapped tight around each other while we softly speak of only things for our ears and no one else’s, it seemed as if we were young and in love. Just like I had always wanted to be.  
“Hey Frankie. Wanna ditch this place?” A voice came as arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped fearing for my life. But then the voice sank into my head and I nodded and still stiff feeling slightly awkward. He laughed and unwrapped his arms and lead me too his car. I had only met this boy 3 hours ago and I was getting into his Trans Am. He might have seemed the slightest bit sketchy but I just needed out of the place most teenagers refer to as hell.   
“Where are we going?” I asked sliding in to his car and lighting a cigarette.   
“You smoke?” He asked wide eyed.  
“Yeah?” I spoke in a ‘duh’ voice.   
“You don’t seem like the kind of guy. You seem very quite, on edge and very fearful.” He said eyeing me.   
“Well your pretty spot on. But I do smoke. It takes the pain away for a few minutes. That’s all I seem too need.”   
“An escape?” he spoke intrigued as we still sat in his car.  
“Exactly. Its my escape. My escape from all of the bullshit that my life has brought into this world. It makes me forget and focus on the cancerous smoke entering my lungs. I don’t even have to think. I don’t have any worries. It makes me happy. I know its bad and that it’s the worst coping skill but hey it works and that’s all I care for.” I said pouring my heart out to a complete stranger not even caring what he knows. I was already in too deep so why not go deeper.   
“Well Im going to show you my escape. I guarantee you’ll love it.” He said with a sad smile changing the subject a bit knowing I didn’t feel comfortable talking about it.  
“You’ve known me for less than 4 hours.” I laughed.  
“So! I know you’ll love it! You just seem like the kind of guy.” He chuckled.   
About 30 minutes later we pulled up to an old almost vintage looking building. It didn’t have a sign. He led me inside and what I saw amazed me.   
“You like it?” He asked nervously.  
“Oh my god Gerard. How the hell did you even find this place! I dint even think Ive heard of a place like this in Jersey!” I gasped.  
“My grandma showed me. We used to come here when I was a boy and she’d buy me a record and art supplies, We’d go back to her house and draw while listening to my new record.” He said solemnly. I had decided to not push him further so I nodded and smiled and started walking around looking at every little thing while picking up multiple records panning to buy them no matter the cost. I was in bliss. I could tell Gerard was too. He had a huge smile on his face as he talked to employees and looked at all sorts of different things.  
I was amazed at how he talked with so much passion and used his hands to gesture and make it obvious what he was ranting about. I knew that maybe one day he could think the same of me. That he could think of me as his light. His escape.


	2. Im Not His Sun but Hes my Moon {Ryden}

The way he looked at me on and off stage were two completely different things. On stage you’d think I was the only thing that ran through his head all day, but right as the lights go down he shoves past me and ignores me, acts like I’m not there. When I try to talk to him all I get is a glare and a ‘hmpf’. I’ve been thinking for a while about leaving the band with Jon. Brendon isn’t the same and he seems to not want me here anyways. I’m tired of being ignored and just writing the songs. I just wish he knew how he makes me feel. When his lips get close to mine and my breathing becomes raged and the butterflies won’t go away. I fight the urge to drop my guitar and put my hands on either side of his face and just smash my lips onto his. He gets close and sometimes kisses my check or something on stage which makes the fans go insane. Sometimes if I close my eyes after a show while the lights begin to dim I think that Brendon would come and drape his arm on my shoulder and would whisper in my ear

“Come on Ryo! Time to go back.” Then he would kiss my cheek. But that’s just wishful thinking that I’d rather not ponder on at the moment.

“Hey Ryan. You alright?” I heard Jon come up behind me. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

“I was thinking of leaving.”

“To where?” Jon asked creasing his forehead.

“The band.” When I said this it felt like everyone froze. Shit. I wasn’t quiet enough.

“What do you mean Ryan? You can’t we need you!” Spencer said hurt clear in his eyes. Brendon’s look could have killed someone but luckily he doesn’t have laser vision.

“Why the fuck would you do that.” Brendon said loosening up.

“You guys obviously don’t need me! I’m tired of writing songs for that imbecile to just be ignored and given 0 credit. I’m not even a part of this! I’m just the guy that writes the songs and plays guitar.” I confessed.

“Were in the middle of touring Ryan dammit!” Brendon spoke through is teeth. He was tense and his fists were balled up.

“I’m completely ignored by you asshole! On stage you act like I’m your life but then off stage you’re a complete dick! Spencer and Jon are the only ones who care! You obviously don’t a give a flying fuck about me. I’m just there so you can get the fans riled up.” I yelled.

“Boys Boys what the hell is going on in here?” Pete said walking in with Patrick behind him.

“I’m leaving the fucking band. I’m done. Ryan Ross is no longer in Panic at the disco.” With that I walked out to the bus with Pete trailing behind me. I got to my bunk and started to pack my stuff.

“Ryan. You know we’ll miss you. But if you really want to do this you can. But you have leave tomorrow not today because it’s almost show time. Can you at least do one more show?” Pete said coming into the bus. Tears sprung into my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and continued packing. I only nodded because if I said something I might break. I can’t do this in front of Pete. I heard his footsteps trail off as he left. But then a new set came and the bus doors shut. Thinking it Pete again I continued to pack. But then a set of arms wrapped around my waist. I stiffened.

“You don’t really want to leave do you?” Brendon.

“Go the fuck away Brendon.” I snarled.

“No.” He dared to say.

“Now you talk to me. It’s nice to know that I have to do something drastic to receive attention from you.” I spoke harshly.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!” He yelled.

“You’ve been ignoring me for the past fucking year Brendon! What the hell am I supposed to do? Stay in a band where I feel uncomfortable and unwanted?”

“I wasn’t ignoring you.” He mumbled.

“Then what the fuck were you doing? Cause you sure as hell weren’t talking to me. If you weren’t ignoring me then I guess I can shit out fucking rainbows.” I said pissed off.

“iwasignoringmyfeelingsforyouiwasntignoringyou.” He quickly spit out then next thing I know were in his bunk ripping articles of clothing off one by one with sloppy kisses in between.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” I moaned out as he left love bites all over my body.

“Oh I know.” He looked up and smiled.

“You’re such a fucking asshole.” I said as I tugged on his hair bringing his mouth to mine again feeling tingly and in bliss.

“And you’re beautiful.” He winked.

“Shut up and blow me.” I moaned.

That night I fell asleep with Brendon. And I wish I could say that I stayed with the band and Brendon and I lived happily ever after. But that morning I was shoved out if his bed and he asked me what the fuck I was doing. Jon and I left. I still think of Brendon. He seems to be the only person in my dreams. I wish he thought about me the same way I think about him. Music is still a great part of my life. Jon and I decided to start our own band. I can’t just stop making music. That’s impossible. Spencer and I still text back and forth on and off but I haven’t heard a word from Brendon. I guess I’m not his sun ,yet he’s my moon and I wish he could know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another kind of short one. Kay im going to start writing the requests :)


	3. Strangers can mean much more than you think {For Sophie!!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one sucks im sorry if it does!! I kinda used all my writing juice on the ryden one but i tried on this one. woohoo, Its also short :(

I remember the summer we met. It was a humid day. The street lights were the only source of light. I was wandering around outside after work. I decided to take the bus instead of walking so I sat on the bus bench and waited. An hour had gone by and still no bus only rain. Then you pulled up and rolled your window down and yelled

“You know a girl as pretty as you shouldn’t be out in the rain.” The only thing I could see was your smile. “Come on get in then!” He said laughing. I remember thinking fuck it. I got in the car and was met with a gorgeous face. You had a nose ring and had an amazing jawline and your lips, your smile. That’s all I could pay attention to.

“The names Mikey. Mikey Way.” You had spoke putting your hand out.

Shaking your hand I spoke timidly “Sophie.”

“I didn’t think you were going to get in, cause that whole stranger thing but I can promise you I’m not some 50 year old virgin.” You laughed. My brain told me to make you laugh again. I needed to hear it. It was more a chuckle but it was the most amazing thing I had heard.

“Nah. Thanks though it was getting a bit cold out there. I was waiting for the damn bus but it never came.” I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. You laughed again and I couldn’t help but smile. It was contagious. You had taken me back to your house and I met your brother Gerard and his wife Lynz and daughter Bandit. Little did we know this would lead to bigger things.

We had known each other for about 2 years and were closer than anything. I admit I fell for him. As did he. He fell for me. We were at the park having picnic with Gerard, Lynz and little Bandit. I forget what we were doing but somehow we ended up by the bathrooms and were on a bench just talking when I looked into your eyes I got lost. You were the first to start leaning in. When your lips touched everything felt like it was on fire. Instinct took over. When we pulled apart our mouths left tingling and sore. Gerard and Lynz were standing there smiling.

“I knew it. You owe me 10.” Gerard smirked.

“We share the same bank account idiot. Technically it’d be like you’re giving the money to yourself.” Lynz laughed. Mikey stood blushing with his hand on the back of his neck. I could tell he felt uncomfortable so I linked our hands. His hand was much bigger than mine but I didn’t care.

“So are you two gonna have babies?’ Bandit came up and asked Mikey. I practically choked on my own spit. I think Mikey did. Gerard and Lynz just thought it was the funniest thing.

“Bandit honey. You don’t just ask people that okay? But I bet you’ll get a cousin in a few years.” I heard Gerard whisper the last part.

“For Christ sake Gerard!” I laughed.

 

Now 5 years later here we are, married welcoming our baby into this world.

“It’s a Boy!!” I heard Mikey tell everyone. I had never thought that id marry Mikey at first. It wasn’t even a thought. But here we are. And honestly, I wouldn’t want it any other way.

I have an amazing family here in Cali. Mikey, Gerard, Lynz, Bandit, Frank, Ray and our perfect little Ryder Matthew Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucked didnt it. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I found that I can NEVER finish an actual fanfic without getting major writers block and then I never touch the story again. But I can oddly write one shots with ease. So I decided to just make a work with all of my one shots. And Probably most of my characters will be some of my gorgeous little muffins off instagram. Hopefully I dont bail out on this one lmao


End file.
